Light the way
by Dwynn
Summary: Parce que même dans le noir il est toujours possible d'apercevoir une étoile...


Light the way

Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher; dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et fais tourner la terre

Ce qui me désole, c'est que je désespère que ton image s'envole, mais il n'y a rien à faire

Apprends-moi à croire que tu es devenue mon étoile

Noir.

Si sombre, si fade, si triste.

Ma nouvelle vie, mon nouveau monde?

Les ténèbres.

On m'avait pourtant dit que je ne les reverrai jamais, ces ténèbres-là.

En fait, je ne verrai plus qu'elles.

Elles sont là, devant, derrière moi... elles s'étendent à perte de vue.

Je ne vois rien tout en ne voyant qu'elles.

Ca fait mal, pour quelqu'un comme moi. Moi qui aime tant la lumière, le soleil...

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas où je vais.

J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une paire d'yeux dans un immense trou noir.

C'est une réalité bien amère... je suis tout, sauf une paire d'yeux.

Pourtant, autour de moi et de la noirceur qui m'habite - ou peut-être, dans laquelle j'habite? - le monde continue à tourner. Je le sens, je l'entends.

Mais il me semble presque irréel...

J'ai la sensation de corps ectoplasmiques, de voix transparentes, dénuées de toute expression, de tout sentiment...

Ou peut-être simplement que là où je suis, plus rien ne m'atteint.

Des murmures encore, toujours.

Je les ai entendus dire que c'était fini. Que c'était trop tard.

Alors je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux.

De toute façon, quelle différence cela aurait-il fait?

Je me rendors donc, espérant qu'à mon prochain réveil, c'est la lumière qui m'entourera.

C'est dans ces sombres moments qu'on comprend ce que peuvent ressentir ces enfants, ceux qui ressentent cette peur phobique du noir.

En cet instant, j'ai peur. Horriblement peur.

D'abord, de ce voile opaque qui me coupe de tout... de ma vie, de mes amis... et puis j'ai peur de cette abominable solitude qui en résulte. Je suis devenu seul, sans l'être réellement.

Les enfants n'ont pas peur du noir, à bien y réfléchir. Ils ont peur d'y être seuls, sans personne auprès d'eux pour les protéger, les réconforter, leur dire que ce n'est rien, que bientôt, la lumière reviendra.

À moi, personne ne me le dira. Justement parce qu'elle ne reviendra jamais.

Rien ne sera plus pareil. Même la sensation de sa main contre ma joue me semble différente. Il n'y a plus ce même espoir, celui qui me disait que ma fin n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

Mais au moins, elle me rassure. Me fait réaliser qu'il n'y a pas que des ectoplasmes autour de moi.

Il y a elle. Elle, qui me dit que je dois me réveiller, que tout ira bien. Qu'elle prendra soin de moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'elle ne me laissera jamais tomber.

Elle, qui me dit simplement qu'elle sera là, que je ne serai pas seul...

Alors, d'un coup, le noir me semble moins noir, la douleur s'atténue, je respire à nouveau, je tente de superposer son image au vide...

Seigneur, je sais que j'oublierai bientôt tout de ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi me souvenir de ses traits le plus longtemps possible...

Des murmures, des intrus...

Je suis éveillé, ils le savent. Ils l'éloignent de moi, je le sens...

Ouvrir les yeux. Ils veulent que je les ouvre, mais je ne veux pas, moi.

À quoi bon les ouvrir si je sais qu'elle ne sera pas derrière mes paupières closes?

Je me détourne d'eux, avant d'entendre ses sanglots.

Je n'ai jamais aimé la voir pleurer, mais l'entendre n'est pas mieux ni moins douloureux.

Alors je tends la main vers elle, j'attends le contact de sa peau contre la mienne.

Finalement, les intrus comprennent. Je ne suis pas idiot, ce n'est pas à moi qu'ils feront croire que j'ai la moindre chance. Ma seule chance, c'est elle.

Désormais, je ne suis plus personne. Je ne suis que Harmon Rabb Jr.

Le pilote et l'avocat sont morts avec mes yeux.

Soudain, je me rends compte.

Sans mes yeux, je ne suis plus rien.

Et alors, j'ai mal, atrocement mal. Ma gorge devient sèche, mon coeur se serre, mes muscles se contractent, et je tremble... je tremble comme un enfant transi de froid et de peur par une nuit sans lune et sans étoile. L'étau se resserre sur ma tête, le frisson parcourant ma nuque s'intensifie... je ne peux plus bouger. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui n'ose plus.

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Une cage d'ombre ou une immensité dépourvue de tout soleil?

Enfin, je sens le bout de ses doigts se glisser contre les miens; je les attrape, je les retiens. Elle est tout ce que j'ai, mon seul repère. Je veux la voir, je veux son image dans ma tête... si je ne peux plus rien faire d'autre qu'imaginer, alors je veux pouvoir l'imaginer elle, rien qu'elle... je ne demanderai rien de plus que son image pour repousser le cauchemar, je me contenterai de la nuit s'il le faut, mais je ne veux pas d'une nuit sans elle... qu'on me laisse une étoile... juste une...

Elle me parle, je l'entends, je sens son souffle sur ma tempe, je sais qu'elle est tout près de moi. Son étreinte me rassure, je respire à nouveau.

Elle est là, devant mes yeux. J'ai son sourire, j'ai son regard... j'ai son visage en tête. Ses mains sur mes joues, son front contre le mien. Je la sens, je la vois au milieu du noir. Mon étoile.

Et je sais maintenant que peu importe le noir ou ma vie passée parmi les pilotes et les avocats, tant qu'elle est là pour me guider. Harmon Rabb Jr n'est pas mort, il est toujours là. Il est juste au sol; mais il se relèvera, comme chaque fois, même dans la nuit. Parce que dans sa nuit à lui, il y aura toujours une étoile pour l'éclairer et lui montrer le chemin.


End file.
